Power management systems for residential or other facilities may employ wireless communication modules or equipment to communicate energy measurements or parameters monitored at various locations, such as at a load center which is also referred to as a panelboard in certain applications. A wireless communication module can include a radio antenna and radio circuitry, which are provided at each monitored location. When monitoring an electrical panel such as a panelboard, the electrical enclosure of the panelboard may interfere with radio signal transmission if the antenna is arranged in the enclosure. Moreover, the radio signal transmission may interfere with fault detection and other circuitry if the antenna is positioned inside the enclosure. However, if the radio antenna is positioned externally such as through a hole in the enclosure, the integrity of the enclosure is compromised by the hole created for the radio antenna and may not satisfy industry standards, such as UL mechanical, electrical and flammability requirements. In addition, there is a possibility that the radio antenna may pose a potential shock hazard to a user if the insulation for the antenna's electrical cable becomes compromised and line voltage electrical power is transmitted to the antenna.